Amy X
by explodinghead
Summary: What would happen if explodinghead stole a bunch of ideas (including his own) and mushed them together? OH WAIT, he already did that SEVEN TIMES.
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't usual for a hedgehog to bang on laboratory doors in the middle of the night.

It wasn't usual for a hedgehog to do anything, really. They were supposed to fall asleep along with the rest of the woodland animals.

But some of them are rather impatient, when one gets down to it.

"Are you awake?" Amy asked, smashing her fist against the door. "Come on, hurry up!"

Within the five minutes of constant badgering, she grew increasingly bored. Now and then she would try to entertain herself with some variety in the rhythms, and other trivia things, such as twirling a strand of hair with her pointer finger, but the lack of reaction shouted out that no one was answering. The spirit of hopelessness blossomed in her heart as her hands rested.

"Hm. Guess he's not-"

The remarkable musings of Amy Rose were silenced then and there by a door ripping off its hinges and a towering Eggman who had something to say at four hundred decibels.

"Didn't Sonic tell you I switched to being good? What do you want?"

The hedgehog's soft fur was blown back from the sheer power and saliva coming from the doctor's mouth. She resumed her normal stance moments later, as if the message had never been delivered. And considering Amy, chances are that it hadn't.

"You fix machinery, right?"

"Um... oh, yes, I do," the doctor replied, a bit softer and more dignified. He tried stroked his mustache in an elegant manner.

"Then can you fix my hammer? A stupid rock pierced it when I was swinging it around."

Amy showed the doctor said weapon. Sticking out, a chaos emerald shined in beauty.

Eggman's eyes locked. His face was glued. He licked his lips (not really).

"This... this will give me just enough energy to COMPLETE MY ULTIMATE WEAPON!"

He grabbed the gem, but forgot that a hammer was connected to it. Smashing the entire display into his face, he tumbled on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Amy asked, stepping inside.

"No- no! Don't come in!" Eggman bolted upright as he shrieked.

Immediately, loud sirens screamed and red lights flashed, warning of an intruder.

"Look at the mess!" he cried.

"Why did you put sirens in here?" Amy asked, putting her fingers in her ears.

Surprisingly, Eggman's voice triumphed against the relentless wails. "Because if Sonic ever finds out about this place-"

"Someone call?" a blue hedgehog asked, placing his hand on the door frame.

The scientist searched his pockets for a certain remote, and once he found it, all the unnecessary noise stopped, save the dialogue.

"You're not invited, Sonic!" he cried triumphantly. "I've changed to being good, so any step you make is illegal trespassing!"

Our hero rolled his pupils around his egg-shaped eyes. With a smirk, he asked "How do I know you're good?"

Quickly, the doctor countered. "I'm not doing anything bad, am I? Besides, my latest creation isn't finished." With that, he pointed towards the middle of the room. A huge white machine hummed peacefully, attached to six chaos emeralds.

Eggman was awarded a few "oohs" and "aahs" before Sonic's smirk returned to his face with full force.

"What does it do, though?"

"I honestly don't know. That's what you get for stealing blueprints, I guess."

Amy's brain started working again. "Wait- that means it's evil, right?"

"No, because I haven't installed the seventh chaos emerald!" And with that, he twisted the last chaos emerald out of the hammer, and tossed it into the machine. Eggman raised his finger, waiting for the installation to complete. "Now I'm bad again! Muwhaahahahaha!"

Immediately, a white light flashed in all directions, surrounding the building, universe, and all the episodes of Sonic X.

* * *

"I'm in a mall!" Amy squealed, forgetting any previous events. And why should she remember them if silky gowns were at the edge of her fingers (yes, she does have fingers)? She looked around and saw sparkling colors one would only see in a circus. There were massive coats, feathery hats, and a beautiful set of blue hair that looked just like Sonic's hair... Was that actually Sonic?!

"Hey, Sonic!" she shrieked at the spiky top, three aisles down.

The owner of said hair turned his head to Amy's direction. He wasn't Sonic at all, just some kid whose hair was a victim from a bad truth or dare game.

Amy blushed at the revelation. "Oh my goodness! I'm so embarrassed! I thought you were someone else."

"What's with all the people?" Amy thought, her eyes returning to the dresses. "I'm not in earth back again, right? That would be the most cliche thing I have ever-" (Quickly insert dramatic music)

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN. **

Amy's thoughts were torn apart by the annoyingly loud music.

For the second time, the hedgehog tried to continue shopping, but two ladies had other ideas.

"Is that a real hedgehog?" one whispered (rather loudly) to the other. "Did you see her talk?"

Amy picked up on their conversation rather quickly. "Hey! Go bother someone else!"

This did nothing besides making the two women giggle, and a small crowd quickly gathered around Amy.

A talking hedgehog, about half as tall as a man! Was this a new species? Perhaps she belonged to the circus? Whatever the case, more and more people came flooding in from every direction.

"When did you first see this hedgehog?" a newspaper reporter asked.

"She came out of the clouds, shining like a... um... very... shiny thing."

"Hey! I saw her first!" another person butted in.

Within minutes, the entire store turned into a museum with one piece of artwork. Entire aisles were moved so more people could gather. However, in the chaos and confusion, there was one person who didn't care. He stepped on feet and cut in lines to get closer to the distraction.

"Excuse me!" he yelled, as soon as he was in earshot. "Excuse me!" he said, clapping twice.

Slowly, the cameras and tongues died down.

"Ma'am, I am the store manager. Please leave."

"How about just one more autograph?" Amy asked, with a cute "puppy-eyed" expression.

"I said out!" the guy barked.

Unfortunately for him, a white light appeared about five feet over his head. This would be dismissed, and probably unnoticed, if it weren't for a pink hedgehog falling directly onto his face.

Shouting and hollering, the crowd lit up again with more commotion. The manager, however had enough. Taking the two hedgehogs by the hair, he tossed them outside and yelled "Now if I see anyone stirring a riot, I'll sue!"

And he returned to his shop. The crowd returned to all the different tasks people do, leaving the two hedgehogs alone.

Since they had nothing better to do, Amy decided to stir up a conversation with her look-a-like twin.

"Wow. Are you me?

Her twin responded "Considering that our actions are independent of each other, I don't think that's valid conclusion."

Amy tried to think this over in her head for several seconds, before giving up. "Okay, never mind. So... are you from another dimension or something?"

The second hedgehog was confused. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Amy pointed to the store window, reflecting both hedgehogs. "You look just like me."

Her new partner gasped. "Wait!" she said. "I'm a boy! Fox! Am I a girl hedgehog? Since when do I wear a dress? Will I have to wear makeup?"

Amy thought over this for a second, unaware of the other hedgehog's hyperventilation. "Well, you want a cute hedgehog like Sonic to like you, right? Oh wait, you know who Sonic is, right?"

"EWWWWW!" Amy's friend said, and she would have gone on on for much longer if an impatient author didn't want to QUICKLY get a chapter on FFN so people would

REVIEW SONAMY SHADAMY CHARMAMY AMYAMY DUNT LIEK DONT READ

"Hm," explodinghead said to himself. "That's a nice, touching ending. I think I'll keep it like that."

* * *

Just a note to all my faithful readers that I will be gone for a month after the first chapter is posted, so I will be unable to contact you or upload more. Thanks for understanding.


	2. Chapter 2

**When we last left off, Amy and Sonic were singing a beautiful love song under the moonlight-**

"Wow!" Amy giggled, reading a newspaper. Can you believe they write romantic stories about us here?"

Her double wasn't impressed. "It seems a bit one-dimensional, personally."

"Oh, come on!" Amy said. "What's so wrong about romance with Sonic?" She put the newspaper back in the bin.

"Eww! That's gross!" her friend said, sticking out her tongue. "Sonic's my friend."

"Excuse me."

"Hm?" Amy asked.

"I didn't say anything," her friend replied.

"Excuse me."

The two pink hedgehogs turned their heads towards the other side of the street. A professional wrestler jumped up, raised his staff, and split the traffic in two as he walked across.

"Did you just stick your tongue out at me?" he asked, staring into Amy's soul.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir," Amy's friend replied. "We were just discussing-"

Thinking fast, Amy stuck a hand over her friend's mouth.

"Umm... we were talking about... um... FOOD! Yeah, there's this really bad restaurant just down the street. The food tastes awful. Terrible."

"Are you insulting my breath?" the man roared.

"No no, no... um... your breath..." Amy replied. But her double was quick to jump in.

"You don't have to lie about the restaurant thing."

"So you were insulting my breath! Well, I..." And with that, he swung his arm, summoning tremendous power.

Amy blinked. How could she ever battle a guy that big? That strong? That powerf-

"Duck! Duck duck duck duck duck!" Amy's friend screamed.

Amy flinched as she expected a knockout blow. It never arrived. Slowly, she opened an eye, to see the same man looking around.

"Where?" The arm stopped inches away, while its beholder looked around for the duck.

In the midst of confusion, Amy's twin quickly whispered to the real Amy that it would be best if they made their escape right then.

"Grab onto my hand!"

"Why?" Amy replied.

"So I can zoom us out of here with my two tail-"

It was as if time stopped then and there. They quickly saw the truth that neither of them possessed any flight abilities, besides the ability to fly when shot from a cannon, or hit really hard in the face-

"DUCK AGAIN!" they shrieked, running around street corners. After several minutes of screaming, accompanied by an epic car chase along with airplane explosions, the two lost the professional wrestler.

"So..." Amy said, still gasping for breath. "Who were you- before you were me, I mean?"

"I'm Tails," her twin, or Tails said.

The pink hedgehog jumped from the shock, with eyes as big as the review box. "NNNOOOO WAYYY! TAILS! Please don't tell Sonic I have a huge MAJOR crush on him!"

Tails shook his head, a bit disappointed.

"I'm sorry, but I just don't think Sonic's that interested in you. You know, maybe it's time to move onto Shadamy, or Silveramy, or Chrisamy, or Grounderamy..."

While Tails and Amy proceeded with their heartfelt debates, two new hedgehogs landed in a small pond.

* * *

"Urgh!" the first one muttered.

Jumping out of the water, the other one raced off- at four miles per hour.

"Hey! What happened to my speed?" she cried.

"Don't get near me... a... a... Amy... CHOO!"

And a thunderbolt nearly shot out of the first one's nose.

The second one just stared blankly.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "Is this a trick?"

But when the two looked into the small pond, Amy Roses stared back at them, copying each movement.

"I think I know what's going on here!" One of them cried in triumph. "Your name is... Doctor Eggman, right?"

The other one's left eye twitched for a moment, as she tried to nod her head. However, all she could do was sneeze again.

"Hm. I guess not."

"I AM Doctor Eggman, you feather duster!" the sneeze-r shrieked, searching her pockets for any tissues.

"Eggman! So it was your plan to turn everyone into Amy Rose clones?"

It took the doctor some time to stop sneezing. But when she looked in the pond, the fact remained- she was Amy Rose. Or at least, a clone.

"NOOOO!" she cried, shaking her head back and forth.

"What's wrong with you?" the other Amy, or Sonic, asked. "You are now in full health. I just lost all my super speed."

"That's not important!" the doctor cried. "I'm... ACHOO... allergic to hedgehog."

Sonic wondered how she could help the doctor. When did her friends sneeze? Come to think of it, not many of her friends sneezed that much, at all. If her friends sneezed, what would they do? Suddenly, she had a revelation.

"Hey! Look!" she said, pointing to her dress. "They're body-sized handkerchiefs!" And just to demonstrate, she wiped her nose across the middle.

"I guess it's something," Eggman sighed, sniffling.

"Well, forests don't help allergies. Let's get out of here!" Sonic replied, still possessing the desire to run.

As the two scampered over rocks, and made their way through the tall grass, Eggman exclaimed, "You know, I never... CHOO... realized how much fun it is to run around the ground." And she jumped a bit for effect.

"Really?"

"No, not really!" the doctor laughed. "I'd rather get an automobile and be... CHOO!"

Sonic had enough knowledge to know that automobiles were the slow objects, the type her grandmother would use if she were dead.

Then again, the pace they were going wasn't very fast, either.

"How does Amy manage to outrun me in so many fics?" Sonic huffed, working up a sweat. "I bet she's working with someone. Maybe someone who knows how to teleport..."

"Oh, be quiet!" Eggman said. "I wouldn't even be evil if you didn't talk so much. And all the (sniffle) shedding."

After a few more feet, they reached the end of the forest, and were on a solid cement path.

"Trees!" the doctor cried. "Millions of trees that could be used to process lumber and build a mad-scientist lab-"

"Oh, hush!" Sonic replied. "I wouldn't even need to be good if you weren't so stupid."

After that, the two said little to each other. Most of their concerns were based on finding Amy. They knew that she had to be in this weird world, too. But where, oh where?

Remembering Amy's nature, Sonic suggested that a city would probably be a good place to look. She enjoyed excitement as much as any hedgehog.

"Ha ha!" Eggman laughed. "How does it feel to know that you and I go exactly the same pace?"

This would normally be something Sonic brushed off. Stressing the word "exactly" into five syllables was annoying, but bearable. What wasn't bearable was the fact that she was dead right.

Sonic charged.

Eggman laughed, matching each footstep with an equal footstep, except when sneezing.

Finally, Sonic could bear it no more. She flung herself forward at the highest speeds a hedgehog could produce. Eggman wasn't keeping up!

Heart beating hard, Sonic rounded a corner and smashed heads with two other Amys.

* * *

Regaining their postures, the four Amys looked at each other, and realized something immediately. "We look exactly the same."

Indeed, they were practically indistinguishable. The only difference between any of them was their mannerisms and that one sneezed a bit more than the others.

After a while of discussion, Amy suggested that they all go around a share their original name, so they could know who was who.

Eggman's participation was optional, because no one sneezed like she sneezed.

"Okay," Amy began. "I'm Am-" and then something occurred to her. If she said that she was Tails, Sonic would want to spend more time with her, right?

"Am-Tails!" she grinned.

Tails looked a bit confused, because she thought she was Tails. Maybe she was confused. Having three identical twins doesn't help.

Sonic was next.

"I'm S-" And then it occurred to her that if she said Sonic, Amy would want to chase her down.

"I'm Tails."

That's low risk, Sonic thought.

Tails himself finished the game with a mutter.

Suddenly, it felt like everything exploded at once. Sonic got bored just sitting there, and he wanted to run! So he did. He just ran off.

"Sonic!" Amy called, chasing after her, with Tails in the rear. No one noticed a particular pink hedgehog close a door behind herself.

* * *

Eggman stared. It was gorgeous. A huge, un-used warehouse, complete with all sorts of equipment!

"Now I'll finally win!" she said with a sniffle, remembering to lock the door behind her.


End file.
